


Все проблемы от гриффиндорцев

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Хогвартс АУ, гарри поттер ау, капелька ангста, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Они волшебники, им шестнадцать и еще они немного запутались.





	Все проблемы от гриффиндорцев

**Author's Note:**

> Хогвартс АУ, телефоны и электроника разрешены, персонажи одного возраста

Цукишима терпеть не мог сдвоенную Защиту от Темных Искусств по двум причинам:

Куроо Тецуро

Тендо Сатори

Хотя их можно было объединить в одну большую под названием Гриффиндор, потому что все прекрасно знали: от гриффиндорцев всегда только проблемы.

Тендо Сатори был единственным гриффиндорцем, с которым Цукишима вообще общался. На третьем курсе во время первой игры Цукишимы Тендо намеренно или случайно заехал ему бладжером в лицо, разбил нос так, что в больничном крыле пришлось провести почти два дня, потому что с первого раза кость срослась неправильно. Эти два дня после занятий Тендо торчал у его кровати, чем только замедлял лечение, таскал еду и донимал разговорами, наивно полагая, что Цукишиме «скучно» и «делать больше нечего». Еще он почему-то переживал, что Цукишима решит бросить играть, и ушел только когда раздраженный Цукишима указал на отсутствие у Тендо друзей. С тех пор они не разговаривали несколько месяцев. Когда их познакомили с боггартом, напротив Тендо тот превратился в его точную копию, и все бы ничего, ребята посмеялись, но Цукишима, кажется, был единственным, кому это не показалось забавным. Он поймал Тендо перед Предсказаниями и извинился за те сказанные в запале слова, после чего Тендо засиял как рождественская звезда. С тех пор он стал считать Цукишиму своим другом и в свободное время не отлипал от них с Ямагучи.

На четвертом курсе Тендо изменился. И ладно бы стиль или прическа. Он стал взрослее, оставаясь таким же придурком и «гриффиндорским шутом», как его прозвали в школе. А еще он одним взглядом своих круглых ленивых глаз вызывал у Цукишимы неприятные ощущения в животе. Вечно ища оправдание всему на свете, Цукишима провел несколько часов в библиотеке, где откопал статью о существах, способных управлять людьми взглядом. Он даже пробовал отыскать таких в родовом древе Тендо Сатори. В конце концов пришлось воспользоваться гуглом, где едва ли не каждый запрос приводил на сайты по биологии, физиологии и прочей информации по информации о половом созревании.

Цукишима возненавидел саму мысль, что его половое созревание началось именно с Тендо.

С Куроо Тецуро все оказалось куда сложнее. До пятого курса он существовал только абстрактно, где-то там, высоко. Был старостой факультета, главой команды по квиддичу, которого Цукишима изредка видел на общих собраниях и во время игр. Еще Куроо был просто именем наравне со множеством других, которые Тендо часто упоминал в своих бесконечных историях. Чаще всего они начинались одинаково: «Вчера Куроо и Бокуто пробрались в...» или «Во время последней прогулки в Хогсмид Куроо и Бокуто устроили...» и дальше следовал рассказ о том, чего ни в коем случае не следовало делать старосте факультета. Все эти истории поражали Цукишиму своей глупостью и одновременно вызывали восхищение и вопросы, как такой раздолбай мог достойно и серьезно выполнять работу капитана и старосты.

А потом Цукишиму назначили капитаном команды Слизерина и в Куроо как будто проснулся нездоровый интерес. Он использовал свои превосходные навыки в трансфигурации и слал Цукишиме живые оригами, которые в одно утро облепили всю его кровать, как бабочки, напугали Ямагучи и заставили задуматься, как кто-то умудрился обойти защитную магию подземелий. Потом тот, конечно, подшучивал, что у друга появилась поклонница, а Цукишима так и не признался ему, что на сидевшей на очках бумажной птичке было приглашение погулять и витиеватая подпись «Тецуро К.». 

А еще Куроо лучше мог прощупать чужие личные границы, и, в отличие от Тендо, не нарушал их сознательно, но ходил по тонкой грани, каждый раз так и напрашиваясь на непростительное заклинание. 

Цукишима слышал, что у Куроо было много поклонниц и даже поклонников, но совершенно не был готов становиться одним из них.

Стоило всего раз увидеть Куроо без одежды в ванной старост, чтобы потом три ночи подряд ему снились постыдные сны, заставлявшие закрывать балдахин собственной кровати. (Хотя с курса третьего-четвертого так делали почти все в их спальне, начиная с Ойкавы). На самом деле Цукишима даже успокоился, осознав, что Куроо его привлекает только физически. Все лучше, чем быть безнадежно влюбленным и становиться одной из многочисленных целей гриффиндорского старосты. К сожалению, Куроо оказался слишком проницательным и заметил реакцию Цукишимы. Вот только было не понятно, стало его позерство причиной или следствием этой самой реакции.

А потом Куроо его поцеловал. Не наивно или нерешительно, но твердо, и еще осторожно, как будто проверяя. Они только доиграли под проливным дождем, Гриффиндор победил, как и в последние три раза. Толпа с трибун рассосалась, а команды побежали в раздевалки. Но Цукишима задержался ― не хотелось возвращаться к расстроенным ребятам, видеть раздасованное лицо Ямагучи, мрачного Ойкаву… И Куроо задержался тоже. Вышел из-под навеса внизу трибун, взял за руку и поцеловал. Цукишима запомнил глухой стук пластиковых очков и как на губах привкус Куроо смешался с пресными каплями дождя.

― Мы снова победили, ― шепнул Куроо без самодовольства.

Он просто констатировал факт. А может не хотел затягивать паузу между ними. Куроо выглядел серьезным, без своей дурацкой ухмылки, он как будто пытался что-то доказать. Цукишима промолчал, не зная, что ответить на это и на поцелуй.

― Почему ты это сделал? ― наконец спросил он.

Куроо сместил защитные очки на лоб.

― Потому что ты мне нравишься.

― Мог бы сначала сказать об этом.

― А я и говорил, ― Куроо смахнул капли дождя с лица, вдруг вздрогнул и, мгновенно вытащив палочку, взмахнул ею: ― _Гоменум Ревелио!_

Из-за дальнего навеса, будто привязанный к веревке и вздернутый, вылетел Тендо и повалился на колени, но тут же вскочил на ноги и замер, глядя во все глаза на Куроо с Цукишимой. Он все еще был в форме, но уже без метлы и биты. Он даже не потянулся за палочкой, так что Куроо быстро опустил свою.

Все трое молчали, по лицу Тендо было невозможно прочитать о чем он думает, но Цукишима уже видел это выражение. Тендо выглядел точно так же больше двух лет назад, перед боггартом. Неужели он был… напуган?

― Ты подглядывал? ― с вызовом бросил ему Куроо.

― А как ты думаешь? ― ловко ушел тот от ответа.

Но Цукишима заметил эту секундную задержку, которая Тендо и его быстрому уму была совершенно не свойственна.

― Оставь его в покое, ― вырвалось у Цукишимы. Он и сам не понял, почему это сказал. Какая ему была разница? Не может же, чтобы его настолько волновал Тендо.

― А-а, ― протянул Куроо, чуть стушевавшись, ― я забыл, что вы друзья.

― Короткая память, Тецуро? Ай-яй-яй, как неловко, ― закивал Тендо очевидно наигранно. ― Будем считать, что у меня тоже и я ничего не видел.

Цукишима почувствовал себя неправильно. И если бы его спросили, что именно не так, он вряд ли смог бы четко ответить.

Тендо ушел первым. Развернулся и, бросив короткое «рад был потусить под дождем, было жуть как весело, но мне пора», почти убежал. Куроо проследил за ним взглядом, спрятал палочку и глянул на Цукишиму, как будто о чем-то догадавшись.

― Между вами что-то есть? ― напряженно спросил он, видно без всякого желания знать ответ.

― Не знаю.

Цукишима правда не знал. Не знал, почему ему хотелось быть честным с Куроо. Не знал, почему ему так плохо. Еще он не знал, почему ушел, ничего больше не сказав.

А потом все было по-прежнему. Тендо так же присоединялся к их столу за обедом, шутил с Ямагучи в библиотеке за домашней работой, а потом подолгу смотрел в одну точку в своих книгах.

В один из самых обычных дней, когда они сидели после занятий в библиотеке, он все же не выдержал. Стоило Ямагучи пойти искать дополнительную информацию для сочинения, как Тендо решительно отложил учебник.

― Тецуро меня опередил, ― заявил он.

Цукишима и без того с трудом мог сосредоточится на своем сочинении, а игнорировать Тендо сейчас было совсем невозможным. При всем желании избежать неловких разговоров, Цукишима прекрасно знал, что это ни к чему хорошему в итоге не приведет. А еще он опять чувствовал себя неправильно, и это состояние ему не нравилось.

Да, именно неправильно. Нечестно. Виновато. Он же ничего не должен Тендо, тогда почему?

― Что именно ты имеешь ввиду?

― Вы встречаетесь? ― невпопад спросил Тендо.

― Нет, с чего ты...

Ответ вырвался прежде, чем Цукишима понял, что сказал. Ему следовало изобразить озадаченность, может, веселость, выдать что-то вроде «с кем? с Ямагучи?», но никак не давать прямой ответ. Не сейчас.

Тендо, глянув по сторонам, быстро наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Чуть-чуть не попал в губы, задел своими лишь уголок. И тут же сел обратно.

Цукишима отложил перо и отодвинул от себя свиток. Под внимательным взглядом хитрых глаз он молча свернул вещи и палочкой отправил книги левитировать на свои места.

― Эй, Кей, ― позвал Тендо без задора в голосе, когда Цукишима не говоря ни слова встал и пошел прочь из библиотеки, не дожидаясь Ямагучи. ― Тебе что, было неприятно?

Тендо стал до странного серьезным и ему определенно не шло.

«Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос», ― чуть было не сказал Цукишима.

«Не твоего ума дело», ― едва не рявкнул Цукишима.

Но это касалось их обоих. И в то же время не касалось никого. Цукишима не понимал, почему с ним все это происходило и зачем вообще нужно. Отношения, романтика, цветы, песни под луной ― бессмысленный бред, занимающий бесценное время.

И все же… Цукишиме не было неприятно. Совсем наоборот. Но ему не хотелось этих сложностей, метания меж двух огней. Тендо ему слишком нравился, чтобы дурить голову. Куроо ему слишком нравился, чтобы водить за нос. Цукишима готов был к неловкому разговору с Тендо, но к поцелую ― нет. Проще оказалось уйти от этих проблем и постараться о них забыть. Так он и поступил, оставив озадаченного Тендо одного.

Но проблемы о Цукишиме не забыли. И эти две проблемы превратили каждую пару Защиты от Темных Искусств в пытку.

Количество производимых Тендо шуток увеличилось вдвое, и если бы Цукишима его не знал, он бы и не заметил, как за юмором тот старательно прячет собственную уязвимость. Иногда казалось, что он даже жалеет, что открылся Цукишиме. В отличие от Куроо, который продолжал открыто оказывать внимание.

С наступлением холодов высокие окна их комнаты покрывались узорами в виде букетов цветов, и переливались фиолетовым, зеленым и желтым, отражая мутную воду озера. Само озеро никогда не промерзало до дна, оставалось только гадать, как простой ученик умудряется заколдовать стекло. Цукишима смахивал чужую магию, как пыль со стола, но каждое утро узоры появлялись снова.

Ойкава ходил довольный и вслух гадал, какая из его девочек к этому причастна. Цукишима искренне надеялся, что так оно и есть, пока во время очередной сдвоенной Защиты Куроо не сел у окна.

К концу первого занятия у нижней рамы покачивалось несколько полупрозрачных заколдованных ирисов. Цукишима едва смог оторвать от них взгляд и безуспешно пытался сосредоточится на болтовне Ямагучи на перемене.

Все то же непонятное ощущение неправильности захватило с головой и окунуло в омут тоски. Куроо, сидящий через ряд, у окна с цветами, даже не смотрел в сторону, Цукишимы старательно делая вид, что читает.

Тендо был чуть позади, на том же ряду, уложив голову на стол и, кажется, не отрывал взгляда от ирисов. Цукишима поглядывал поверх худенького плеча Ячи на его рыжий затылок и светлую шею над воротником рубашки.

Захотелось встать и уйти. Опять.

К концу второй Защиты в прозрачных ирисах было уже все стекло и никто, казалось, этого не замечал.

Цукишима не выдержал и едва заметным движением своей палочки отправил Куроо бумажный самолётик. Тот аккуратно приземлился на его учебник и развернулся.

«Вместо того, чтобы тратить свою магию на всякую ерунду, лучше бы занялся чем-то стоящим».

Цукишима не смотрел на Куроо, но краем глаза заметил на его губах улыбку.

И минуты не прошло, как самолетик, выпустив бумажные шасси, совершил бесшумную посадку перед Цукишимой: «Тебе нравится?»

«Мне не нравятся бессмысленные вещи».

«Во всех вещах есть смысл».

Тендо вдруг прервал разъяснения профессора и, получив разрешение, вышел из классной комнаты.

Злость появилась в первую очередь на себя. Цукишима заставил самолетик свернуться и отправиться в урну.

Куроо растопил все узоры.

Цукишима чувствовал себя героиней дешевого любовного романа и не переставал задаваться вопросами, почему с ним все это происходит. Обычно для него такие ситуации казались забавными. Сколько раз он наблюдал, как Ойкаве скармливают любовные зелья и ссорятся из-за него. Но впервые за Цукишиму взялись сразу двое, и, к тому же, парни. Собственно, пол не имел для него особенного значения, но Цукишима все еще был совершенно против дурацких переживаний, которые находил неуместными. К тому же, Ойкава жил интригами и дышал флиртом, в отличе от Цукишимы. Может от того, что в нем было больше эмпатии, чем он предполагал? Может, потому что он сознательно сужал круг своего общения только до тех, кого считал действительно важным и чьими чувствами пренебрегать было нельзя? Цукишима не знал.

Зимние каникулы дали ему хоть какую-то паузу от непрерывного кипения в котле самокопаний.

Все было бы куда проще, если бы он тогда не пошел извиняться перед Тендо. И куда проще, если бы Куроо, наконец, сдался, и продолжил жить своей разгильдяйско-популярной жизнью.

Тендо не ездил домой на каникулы, Цукишима никогда раньше не задавался вопросом почему. Болтливый гриффиндорец, казалось, поведал ему обо всем на свете, кроме этого. За несколько лет общения Цукишима узнал о любимой еде Тендо, о том, что он хорош в спонтанных шутках, самоиронии, зельях и квиддиче, что у него нет ни совы, ни другого животного, что он может быть бодрым в любое время суток и что практикуется в анимагии в тайне от всех. Кроме Цукишимы с Ямагучи, конечно.

И Цукишима осознал вдруг, что не знает ни о его семье, братьях или сестрах, ни о том, откуда он сам. Он даже не знал, когда его день рождения.

Зато Тендо о Цукишиме с Ямагучи знал больше, чем они сами рассказывали.

С началом второго семестра все стало только хуже. Тендо за время каникул как будто что-то для себя решил, отчего совместное времяпрепровождение превратилось для Цукишимы в попытки избежать флирта. Если бы Ямагучи не был с головой погружен в свои отношения с Ячи, он бы наверняка завалил Цукишиму тысяча и одним вопросом, но поскольку все чаще его не оказывалось рядом, Тендо этим бессовестно пользовался.

― Я знаю, что ты делаешь, ― заявил Тендо, играя палочкой, отчего заколдованное перо плясало в воздухе над Цукишимой.

Захотелось наслать на него сонные чары или лишить голоса. Вместо этого Цукишима терпеливо вздохнул и сказал:

― Да, пытаюсь подготовится к завтрашним Заклинаниям.

― Не притворяйся, ― Тендо ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, перевернул перо и послал его щекотать Цукишиме левое ухо. ― Тебе нравится Тецуро, но ты продолжаешь его игнорировать.

Цукишима отмахнулся от пера и вытащил нужную ему книгу из стопки других на столе.

― Откуда такие выводы? ― насмешливо поинтересовался он.

― Русалки напели, ― Тендо отправил перо к правому уху, пока Цукишима пытался представить себе вопли русалок. ― Он же красавчик, но не такой смазливый, как Тоору, к тому же успешно эксплуатирует образ плохого парня.

Цукишима махнул палочкой, снимая магию с пера, и в упор посмотрел на Тендо, надеясь пристыдить взглядом.

― Из меня так себе сплетница. Если хочешь пообсуждать мальчиков, тебе лучше к Мике или Широфуку.

Тендо надул губы и встал, оперся локтями о стол. Он опасно близко навис над Цукишимой и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не отстраниться. Тендо пах чем-то домашним и сладким, пряничным. Может быть так пахли спальни Гриффиндора? Цукишима попробовал вспомнить запах Куроо, но он ассоциировался лишь с дождем и промокшей до нитки спортивной формой. Интересно, пах ли он так же сладко, как Тендо?

― Давай поговорим, ― шепнул Тендо, ― если он тебе нравится, я оставлю тебя в покое. Только скажи это вслух, признайся.

― Обязательно ставить мне условия? ― Цукишима терпеливо сдвинул его локоть со своего конспекта. 

Но это спокойствие было только внешним. Внутри же его раздирало от противоречий и дурацкого приторного аромата. Какого черта живые люди пахнут как еда? Почему он сравнивает Тендо с едой? И вообще: никому ничего Цукишима не должен.

― Ну, с тех пор как такой ботаник как ты не может разобраться в собственных чувствах, видимо, обязательно, ― довольно закивал Тендо.

Но, как и Цукишима, довольным он казался только внешне. Безмятежную с виду маску на его лице выдавали глаза. Напряженный, испуганный взгляд, как у щенка.

Да что ж такое.

― Слушай, давай не будем ничего усложнять? ― Цукишима не выдержал, оторвался от книг и отодвинулся от Тендо.

«Все было так хорошо и без всяких чувств и разговоров. Почему быть подростком так отстойно?»

― Ты не хочешь ничего решать, да? ― веселый голос Тендо на секунду дрогнул, но он быстро скрыл это за смешком, хоть и безуспешно.

― Как ты догадался? ― съязвил Цукишима, напряженно стискивая пальцы и надеясь, что Тендо этого не заметит.

― Ждешь, что мы за тебя все решим? Что само разойдется? ― смеясь, проговорил Тендо.

― О, было бы здорово, если бы вы решили это на дуэли, ― согласился Цукишима. ― А лучше подкиньте монетку, так быстрее будет, да и домовикам не придется убирать ваши тела.

Тендо засмеялся и тут же притих, вспоминая, что они в библиотеке, пусть поблизости все равно никого не было.

― Ты бы еще предложил считалочку, ― добавил он.

Цукишима изобразил задумчивость и кивнул.

― Отличный вариант.

Тендо прикрыл глаза и по его веселой маске пробежала отчетливая трещина. Цукишима напрягся, когда тот перестал улыбаться и поджал губы.

― Как же ты иногда бесишь, ― Тендо выпрямился, продолжая нависать над столом. ― Ты не какой-нибудь предмет, который можно выиграть в споре. Заперся в себе как трус, и боишься признаться, что у тебя тоже есть чувства. Неужели так сложно сказать, нравится тебе Тецуро или нет?

«Это ты бесишь», ― хотелось сказать Цукишиме. ― «Причем здесь Тецуро? Почему ты не спрашиваешь о себе?»

― Из нас двоих ты единственный, кто здесь чего-то боится, ― вместо этого сказал он.

Тендо захлебнулся от возмущения, выругался и ткнул в Цукишиму своим длинным бледным пальцем.

― Ты официально признан мастером ухода от ответов!

Вот как, Цукишима не мог понять, как Тендо мог так просто сглаживать углы, резать правдой, колоть шуткой, а потом не обижаться на ответный удар? Или, наоборот, обижаться так явно, что это смотрелось до нелепого забавным. Почему он был таким? Многогранным, непонятным, сильным и слабым, проницательным и вредным, прилипчивым? А еще непробиваемым. При всей его искренности, задеть Тендо на самом деле было почти невозможно. Можно сказать, у Цукишимы имелось на то исключительное право. И в этом раскрывался весь Тендо. На него нельзя было разозлиться всерьез, его нельзя было воспринимать всерьез. Он сам казался просто невозможным. Цукишиме хотелось смеяться, хотелось скрежетать зубами.

― Да, ― спокойно произнес Цукишима, ― раз тебе так интересно, то считай это признанием абстрактному Тецуро, которого тут сейчас нет.

Тендо замер с вытянутым пальцем, медленно опустил руку и выдохнул.

― Ауч. Ранил, ― он глупо засмеялся, а Цукишиме показалось, что его сейчас разорвет от прежней неправильности происходящего, накатившей снова, как гребанное цунами. ― О-окей, ― протянул Тендо, стараясь звучать довольно, как получивший что хотел человек. 

Он сел обратно в кресло и, подтянув к себе книгу, зажал палочку в правой руке. Перо ожило под дирижерством Тендо, как будто ничего не случилось и никому только что не разбили сердце.

Цукишима продолжал сверлить его взглядом. Вот же невозможный говнюк. Пробил панцирь Цукишимы своим упрямством и сделал вид, что все в порядке?

― Мне не было неприятно, ― сказал Цукишима уже тише. ― Ответ на твой вопрос.

Произнести фразу целиком оказалось как-то слишком сложно. «Мне не было неприятно, когда ты поцеловал меня».

«Мне понравилось» ― произнести было еще сложнее. Но Тендо, догадливый, умный Тендо, как будто сразу понял. 

Он поднял глаза на него, нелепо круглые и смешные, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Цукишима не выдержал и коротко махнул палочкой:

― _Соппоро_.

Тендо тут же весь обмяк в кресле, опустив подбородок на грудь, книга выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев и с глухим стуком упала на пол.

Цукишима встал и поймал начавшее бесконтрольно падать перо, затем подобрал и аккуратно сложил книгу.

― Нападение на студента, ― послышался сзади довольный голос. ― Минус пять очков Слизерину.

Цукишима резко обернулся, чувствуя себя застуканным за нарушением правил. Хотя вообще-то, так и было. Ему настолько хотелось заткнуть растущую восторженность Тендо, что он впервые, кажется, совершенно не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает. Или что сделал.

Цукишима сжал в ладони перо и выпрямился, медленно оборачиваясь к стоящему позади Куроо.

― Шучу-шучу, не надо делать такое лицо, ― Куроо примирительно поднял руки, по одному выражению лица Цукишимы поняв, что сейчас его лучше не донимать.

Интересно, как много он успел услышать? Почему Цукишима вообще его не заметил?

― Будем считать, что ты упражнялся в заклинаниях, ― вздохнул Куроо, не дав Цукишиме ничего сказать, ― к слову, ты и так в них очень хорош.

― Что тебе нужно? ― не выдержал Цукишима.

― В библиотеке? ― Куроо изобразил удивление и посмотрел по сторонам.

От чувства неловкости, а теперь еще и насмешки, вдруг захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или загнать туда Куроо.

― У тебя воротник в чернилах, ― кивнул Куроо, доставая палочку. ― _Экскуро_.

Он наложил чистящие чары на одежду Цукишимы прежде, чем тот успел что-либо сообразить. Должно быть, перо, с которым играл Тендо, было в чернилах. Цукишима сам себе вдруг показался слишком медлительным, слишком застывшим. Находясь между уютно посапывающим в кресле Тендо, которого он собственноручно усыпил и Куроо, который Цукишиму за этим делом застал, было как минимум странно.

― Больше так не делай, ― старательно пряча напряжение в голосе выдохнул Цукишима.

― Ты тоже, ― Куроо наклонил голову к плечу, смолкая и скользя по Цукишиме взглядом. Слишком внимательно, проницательно. Он точно что-то услышал.

Цукишима почувствовал, как начали гореть щеки.

― Теперь понятно, ― первым нарушил неловкую паузу Куроо. ― Значит, ты предпочитаешь избегать неудобных разговоров, усыпляя собеседника.

― Я не…― начал было Цукишима, но Куроо его перебил.

― А потом хочешь, чтобы он сам разбирался с твоими признаниями, ― протянул он и усмехнулся.

― Ты меня отчитываешь? ― Цукишима сощурился и чуть выпрямился, стараясь казаться выше, чем есть. Это прозвучало с вызовом, «давай, попробуй».

― Может быть. ― Улыбка Куроо стала лишь шире. Он невольно облизнул губы, наверняка даже не заметив за собой этот жест. Черт.

― _Левикорпус_ , ― Цукишима развернулся, направляя палочку на Тендо.

Тело того медленно поднялось в воздух и неспешно полетело на Куроо.

― Позаботься о своем однокурснике, будь добр, ― сказал Цукишима с каменным выражением лица. ― Он заснул в библиотеке.

Куроо отступил на шаг, чтобы Тендо в него не врезался, и поднял свою палочку, перенимая управление.

― А ты упрямый, ― дурацкая усмешка не сходила с его лица.

Но Цукишима старался не слушать. Он быстро собрал вещи и поспешил убраться подальше от ситуации, контролировать которую был не в состоянии.

― Эй, Цукки, какие цветы тебе нравятся?

― Никакие, ― бросил он в ответ.

А на утро на стекле его окна мерцали луны.

Цукишима лежал и думал об этих двоих, ненавидя себя за черствость и нерешительность. Может стоило прекратить бегать? И если да, то что это даст?

К Куроо Тецуро его тянуло, и спроси кто Цукишиму о причинах, он не смог бы дать четкий ответ. Может, дело было в его дурацкой прическе или разноцветных глазах. А может в том, что он был хорош во всем, за что ни брался. Очень хорош. Или что при всей своей прекрасной успеваемости, статусе старосты и капитана, он оставался живым: не задирал нос, не вел себя как сноб, много улыбался. Улыбка Куроо была другой, совершенно особенной темой, о которой Цукишима старался не думать.

С другой стороны находился Тендо Сатори. Странный, веселый и непонятный, он давно стал близок Цукишиме. Просочился в его жизнь без спроса и решил, что ему там тепло и уютно, и уходить никуда не собирался. Он дурачился, когда выводил чернилами свое имя на руке Цукишимы или соединял веснушки на ладонях Ямагучи в созвездия; его хотелось встряхнуть, взяв за ворот, или заставить заткнуться самым простым, романтично-жестоким способом.

Тендо, казалось, мог вытянуть из Цукишимы что угодно, ведь даже Ямагучи часто сдавался и уступал. А вот Тендо ― нет. Ему было все равно. Да и Куроо своим поцелуем уже давно переступил грань дозволенного, а теперь продолжал внимательно следить за ответной реакцией. И Цукишима не стал бы ручаться за себя, если кто-то из них вдруг решил бы подойти опасно близко.

А потом эти двое поссорились.

Во время весеннего матча Гриффиндора с Пуффендуем, Тендо, случайно или специально, послал бладжер в Куроо, отправив обоих в кольцо. Он сердечно извинялся перед своим капитаном, хоть это и не помогло спастись от отбитого в него квоффла. Даже с трибун был слышен задорный крик Куроо:

― Я всего лишь защищал ворота, друг, ты прости!

Бокуто, воспользовавшись разладом в команде, быстро прервал гриффиндорскую череду побед и заработал для Пуффендуя сто восемьдесят очков.

А Цукишиме хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости, но, на его счастье, никто о причинах конфликта не знал.

― Ты в курсе, что за такое можно вылететь из команды? ― поинтересовался Куроо у Тендо, и Цукишима пожалел о своем решении подойти настолько близко к гриффиндорской раздевалке.

― Вот как вы поступите со своим загонщиком за маленькую ошибку, капитан Тецуро? ― забавлялся Тендо.

― Теперь ты ко мне на «вы»? После всего, что между нами было? ― нарочито грустно поинтересовался Куроо.

― А что между нами было? ― сощурился Тендо.

Цукишима остановился в нескольких шагах, надеясь, что этот спектакль никто больше не смотрит.

― Ну как же, я нес тебя сонного в своих руках. Аж до самой спальни.

― Не помню, не было такого, ― Тендо помотал головой, и рыжие волосы, после игры находившиеся в полном беспорядке, упали на лицо.

― Поэтому ты швырнул в меня бладжер? Память короткая? Цукки свидетель, ― Куроо повернулся к нему, ― не хочешь рассказать, как заставил меня волочь Шута в спальни?

Тендо упер руки в бока и забавно наклонился в сторону.

― Кстати, да. Мы это еще не обсудили, Кей.

― Значит, ты все помнишь, ― подловил его Куроо.

Цукишима вздохнул и потер переносицу. В данный момент он уже точно жалел, что решил подойти к ним после игры. Но, судя по всему, бить друг другу лица эти двое и не собирались.

― Вы придурки, ― вздохнул Цукишима.

― А ты трус, ― тут же ответил Куроо.

Цукишима зло свел брови и поджал губы.

― Эй-эй! ― Тендо в один полутанцующий шаг переместился за спину Цукишимы и положил ладони ему на плечи, ― только я могу говорить суровую правду в лицо.

Куроо ухмыльнулся, а Цукишима дернул плечами, надеясь сбросить руки Тендо.

― Хватит паясничать, ― он предпринял попытку выбраться, чтобы отойти от Тендо и его привычно сладкого запаха с примесью пота, но ему не позволили.

― Нет уж, ― заявил Тендо и ткнул в Куроо пальцем. ― Это вызов, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Куроо вопросительно вздернул бровь, сложив руки на груди.

― Вы еще подеритесь, ― фыркнул Цукишима, опять попробовав отойти от Тендо, но тот лишь обнял его за шею, прижавшись грудью к спине.

Отчего-то показалось, что это было сделано специально, чтобы раздразнить Куроо, но тот все не дразнился, и спокойно, насмешливо за ними наблюдал.

― Так вот чего ты хочешь? Чтобы мы подрались, ― Куроо выпрямился, а Цукишима жалел, что не может трансгрессировать оттуда.

Эту улыбку нужно было запретить подобно непростительным заклятиям. Запах Тендо ― тоже.

― Знаешь, что? ― Куроо подошел слишком близко, неотрывно сверля взглядом Цукишиму.

Захотелось отступить. Тело бы предало его, если бы не стоящий сзади Тендо, которого Цукишима использовал как опору.

― Что же? ― Цукишима заставил себя ухмыльнуться и не думать о том, как бы пахла его амортенция. Пряничным запахом Тендо или маггловским свежим парфюмом Куроо?

Куроо наклонился к нему и шепнул:

― Этого не будет.

Цукишима знал, что за этим последует. Вернее, так ему казалось. Он не обладал даром предвидения, но чувствовал. Физически ощущал спиной напряжение Тендо и, наоборот, расслабленность Куроо, когда тот подался вперед, не заботясь, что их может увидеть случайный пробегающий мимо однокурсник.

Но Цукишима ошибся: Куроо ухватил Тендо за острый подбородок и поцеловал. Прямо над плечом Цукишимы.

Это парализовало сильнее, чем от Петрификус Тоталус.

Другая рука Куроо едва касалась бедра Цукишимы, ладонь ошеломленного Тендо сильнее сжалась на плече. И звуки. Звуки поцелуя, прямо у уха. Совсем не невинного поцелуя.

― Вот мы и помирились, ― сказал Куроо, оторвавшись, а Тендо жадно глотнул воздуха.

Или задохнулся от возмущения, Цукишима не знал. Ему было душно, не хватало кислорода, хотелось уйти, но для этого нужно было коснуться Куроо, чтобы убрать с пути. И коснуться Тендо, чтобы снять его руку. У Цукишимы точно были проблемы с самоконтролем, потому что он четко знал, что если прикоснется к ним, то сорвется и совершит что-нибудь непоправимое. И с одним, и с другим.

Куроо как будто только этого и ждал. Если Тендо был способен развязать Цукишиме язык, то Куроо работал в области эмоций. Упорно и настойчиво стремился вытащить настоящего Цукишиму на поверхность.

Захотелось включить старосту, снять с них баллы за какое-нибудь нарушение, но Цукишима продолжал беспомощно стоять, как под обездвиживающим заклинанием.

― Рад за вас, ― наконец произнес он.

Тендо отскочил первым, Куроо, вздрогнув, посмотрел куда-то в сторону и тоже сделал шаг назад.

― Хэй-хэй, лузеры! ― из-за угла показался довольный Бокуто, уже успевший переодеться. ― Пойдем отмечать нашу победу! Привет, Цукишима!

Громкий и заводной, как всегда; его голос подействовал отрезвляюще. Цукишима кивнул вместо приветствия и, воспользовавшись присутствием Бокуто, поспешил сбежать.

Он боялся снова испытать гнетущее чувство неправильности, но оно не наступало. Все, что осталось ― это замешательство и, почему-то, возбуждение. Выбирать между Куроо и Тендо казалось неправильным. Куроо и Тендо вместе ― да, так было гораздо лучше. Можно было спокойно отойти в сторону и послать свои переживания куда подальше.

 

― А можно мне в ванну старост? ― поинтересовался Тендо у Куроо, поставив локоть на стол и подперев щеку кулаком.

― Не думаю, ― рассмеялся Куроо. ― Хотя, может ночью, когда там никого не будет. И если не боишься, что с нас снимут баллы.

― М-м, ― протянул Тендо. ― Не боюсь. Слышал, она довольно большая.

― Как бассейн, ― подтвердил Куроо и, чуть понизив голос, шепнул: ― Там можно поместиться втроем.

С каждой произнесенной репликой Цукишима хмурился все сильнее и сильнее. Пальцы побелели от того, с какой силой он стискивал перо.

― Вы не могли бы заткнуться? ― прошипел он.

С каких пор эти двое так ладили? Это великая магия Дружеского Поцелуя с языком сблизила их? Но больше всего Цукишиму беспокоило, почему эти двое считали необходимым докучать своими воркованием Цукишиме.

― Запросто, ― согласился Тендо, ― если ты сам нам что-нибудь расскажешь.

И Цукишима рассказал. Пересказал им сочинение по Истории Магии, подробно описывая детали, которые не включил в текст, а также обильно полил все тезисами из работ знаменитых историков, чем подтвердил свои размышления.

Куроо старательно слушал. Хоть его голубой глаз скрывала неровная челка, Цукишима был уверен, что он закрыт. Интересно, Куроо мог спать только одной половиной лица?

― Я беру свои слова обратно, ― лежа ничком на столе взмолил Тендо спустя каких-то полчаса.

― А мне нравится, ― Куроо склонил голову набок, челка открыла правый глаз. Цукишима ошибался: Куроо не спал. ― Так и хочется его заткнуть.

― Хватит говорить обо мне в третьем лице, ― недовольно пробормотал Цукишима.

Недовольно только внешне. Сложно было признаться, но он испытывал странное наслаждение от нахождения в компании этих двоих.

― Вы сами попросили, ― Цукишима вздохнул. ― И вообще, я не закончил. Если рассматривать нумерологические труды Бриджит Венлок в таком ключе, которая как раз в этот период начала публиковаться, можно заметить большие расхождения с... 

Куроо потянулся вперед, оперся о колено Цукишимы и поцеловал, прервав фразу на середине.

Прикосновения Куроо приятно парализовали, Цукишима одновременно думал обо всем и ни о чем. Например, он не понимал, почему у Куроо такие мягкие губы. Его волосы щекотали лицо, очки неудобно вдавились в переносицу слева, от чужого носа наверняка останется след на стекле. У поцелуя больше не было привкуса дождя, наоборот, он казался сладким, как Тендо.

Как Тендо.

Цукишима отстранился, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и он боялся, что волнение станет слишком явным, очевидным.

― Ладно, ― сказал Куроо, убирая руку с колена Цукишимы и раскрывая свой конспект по Истории, ― пора бы и мне закончить сочинение, Цукки как раз подсказал несколько хороших идей. Ауч!

Куроо дернулся от пинка под столом, и рассмеялся, убирая ноги, пока Тендо отчаянно пытался до него достать. Оба затихли только когда в них прилетело напоминание о соблюдении тишины.

Цукишима решил вести себя так, будто все в порядке и ничего не произошло. Или произошло, но он все еще в порядке. В полном. Глаза пусто бегали по строчкам идеально составленного сочинения, а мысли будто были украдены губами Куроо и забавно надувшимся Тендо, чья рука совершенно случайно касалась лежащей на столе ладони Цукишимы.

***

Почему трогать людей, которые тебе нравились, было в порядке вещей? Цукишима не помнил, когда перестал возражать против прикосновений Тендо, наверное, еще на четвертом курсе.

Цукишима не понял, когда перестал замирать от отнимающих волю прикосновений Куроо. Иногда это было простое прикосновение к плечу, дружеское похлопывание по колену, а иногда совсем не дружеское и совсем не простое.

Они втроем, а порой вчетвером или даже впятером, когда присоединялись Ямагучи и Бокуто, стали проводить слишком много времени вместе. Цукишиме компания казалась большой и шумной, при которой невозможно было нормально учиться. А еще он стал чаще ловить себя на мысли, что улыбается.

К концу учебного года затащить и зажать Тендо где-нибудь в темных переходах подземелий стало вполне нормальным. Сам Тендо никогда не возражал и часто уползал в гриффиндорские башни потрепанный, но довольный. Цукишима и не думал, что с ним когда-нибудь случится что-то вроде фетиша на волосы, но ведь еще он не думал, что будет встречаться с двумя парнями одновременно.

Куроо ловил Цукишиму в ванной старост и одними поцелуями доводил до состояния, до которого Цукишима часто доводил Тендо.

Иногда приходилось возвращаться в свою спальню на трясущихся ногах или закрываться в туалете, проклиная сразу всех гриффиндорцев и одного конкретного в частности.

Раньше Цукишима не замечал безумное количество тайных мест и уголков школы, куда никто никогда не заходил. Куроо еще на первых курсах облазил едва ли не весь замок вместе с Бокуто, Тендо же проводил здесь все зимние каникулы и тоже без дела не сидел.

Эти двое, казалось, хотели познакомить Цукишиму с каждой тайной комнатой и заброшенным коридором, вот только Цукишима редко запоминал детали мест. Чаще всего это было просто невозможно ― стоило им троим уединиться, как окружение забывалось, пол уходил из-под ног и оставались только бесстыдно шарящие по всему телу руки, губы, бешеное биение сердца в груди и тепло чужих тел.

В ванной старост и правда хватало места на троих. Его было даже слишком много. Ноги скользили по покрытому плиткой дну и Цукишиме часто приходилось хвататься за края бортиков и вжимать собой Тендо в Куроо, просто чтобы не уйти под воду. Никто не возражал.

А еще Тендо оказался довольно ловким и гибким, и очень податливым. Цукишима заметил, что Куроо это сводило с ума не меньше его самого. Сам Куроо предпочитал ничего не комментировать, а занимать свой рот делом, а целовался он настолько хорошо, что Цукишиму уносило в первые же несколько секунд.

С Тендо и Куроо время для Цукишимы пролетало незаметно, без них ― растягивалось в вечность. Потому последний месяц подготовки и сдачи экзаменов прошел особенно тяжело, правда, дело было не в учебе. Она как раз Цукишиме нравилась.

Единственной возможностью видеться стала сдвоенная Защита от Темных Искусств, а после экзаменов… Чем ближе подступали летние каникулы, тем тяжелее становилось на душе. Дышать было сложнее, но не из-за жары ― от каменных коридоров замка всегда веяло прохладно ― а из-за предстоящей разлуки, без возможности целоваться, спрятавшись в какой-нибудь безлюдной башне, или запускать пальцы в мягкие рыжие и жесткие черные волосы.

Ямагучи наоборот светился от счастья, потому что они с Ячи планировали вместе поехать на юг к морю.

Цукишима молча паковал чемоданы, старательно пряча жрущую его изнутри тоску и зависть куда подальше. В том, чтобы испытывать чувства, были свои прелести, но еще и уйма недостатков. Он утешал себя мыслью, что, в конце концов, это всего лишь каникулы. Надеялся, что за два с лишним месяца ничего между ними не изменится. А если и изменится, то так тому и быть.

На перроне как всегда царил хаос, но Цукишима легко нашел Тендо по яркой переливающейся на солнце шевелюре. С ним же рядом был и Куроо, а там и Бокуто, о чем-то увлеченно рассказывающий и задорно смеющийся. Цукишиме бы его энергию. Вот почему он не энергетический вампир?

Тендо заметил его первым, махнул Куроо и ловко пробрался через толпу.

Вместе с Ямагучи и Бокуто они впятером протиснулись в свободное купе. Куроо, веселился и улыбался, Бокуто вовлекал в беседу всех и каждого. Не вовлекался только Тендо, который казался непривычно спокойным. Отчего Цукишиме стало еще более неуютно. Ему не нравилось, как тонко он научился чувствовать настроение Тендо и малейшие изменения в нем.

Вскоре к ним заглянула Ячи, очень смутилась, так что Ямагучи вышел поговорить с ней в коридоре. При виде нее Бокуто вспомнил, что хотел попрощаться с кем-то из Когтеврана и убежал в другой вагон.

Куроо закрыл за ним дверь и потянулся к багажной полке за своим рюкзаком. Цукишима скользнул взглядом к его затянутой в узкие черные джинсы заднице и понял, что все еще не привык видеть его не в форме. Обычная одежда ему неприлично шла. И узкие джинсы тоже. Они с Тендо молча переглянулись, когда Куроо развернулся и сел, поставив рюкзак себе на колени.

― У меня для вас кое-что есть, ― он вытащил небольшую коробку и открыл.

Оттуда выбрались два бумажных песчаного цвета дракончика и стали карабкаться по рукаву его красной кофты. Цукишима застыл, завороженный чужой магией, когда один из дракончиков расправил крылья и бумага на его глазах стала приобретать объем. Это была та самая магия, с помощью которой Куроо когда-то сделал шасси самолетику Цукишимы: точная, детальная, фактурная.

Дракончик махнул крыльями и перелетел в подставленные ладони Цукишимы.

― Это твой, ― улыбнулся Куроо и подцепил пальцами с рукава вторую мелочь с красными вкраплениями на загривке. Дракончик стал цепляться лапками за рукав и сворачиваться, но, в конце концов, с неохотой поддался и дал пересадить себя на колени Тендо. ― А этот твой.

― Круто! ― Тендо потянулся к своему дракончику, но тот тут же снова испуганно свернулся в клубок, заставив хозяина озадаченно нахмуриться. ― Что с ним такое?

― Дай ему время привыкнуть, ― улыбнулся Куроо.

― Что это? ― Цукишима поднял своего дракона в ладонях, приблизил к лицу, рассматривая и надеясь, что он не выглядит как ребенок, получивший крутую игрушку.

― Брелки. Вроде того, ― Куроо вытащил из кармана кофты застывшую будто в гипсе фигурку дракона и коснулся концом волшебной палочки: ― _Доброе утро_.

Тот ожил прямо на глазах, гипс смягчился, истончился, став на вид как бумага, после чего в считанные секунды обрел объем, как дракончики Цукишимы и Тендо.

― Еще они могут доставлять послания на небольшие расстояния и сообщат вам, когда кому-то из нас плохо.

― Ты связал их с нами? ― Цукишима почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле.

Как бы хорош он ни был в учебе, до магии Куроо ему было очень далеко. Куроо бы сам наверняка в этом никогда не признался, но Цукишима четко понимал, что такая тяга к развитию, старательное изучение того, о чем не узнаешь в школе… таких, как Куроо встретишь не часто. Он с трудом перевел взгляд на своего дракона, опять надеясь, что на лице не отразилось того восхищения, что он испытывал по отношению к Куроо и всему в нем. Дракончик, тем временем, спокойно выбрался из чаши ладоней, перелетел на плечо и по-хозяйски уселся.

― Ты немножко гений, Тецуро! ― Тендо, в отличие от Цукишимы, своего восхищения не скрывал, и сейчас безрезультатно трогал бочок своего испуганно свернувшегося «питомца-брелка» бледным пальцем. ― Но мне кажется, ты немного напутал с характерами драконов, если они ― это миниатюрное отражение нас.

«Миниатюрное отражение нас», ― эхом пронеслось у Цукишимы. Куроо рассмеялся.

― Я так не думаю, ― покачал он головой.

― Нет, они правильные, ― Цукишима снял своего дракона с плеча. ― Как его усыпить?

Куроо мягко улыбнулся и опять коснулся своего дракона концом волшебной палочки.

― _Спокойной ночи_.

Создание тут же вернулось в прежнее состояние, замерло и застыло, как мгновенно высохший гипс.

― Я не согласен, ― Тендо попробовал поднять дракона, но тот вдруг ловко извернулся, как ящерица, просочился между тонкими пальцами и перелетел на верхнюю полку.

― Эй, стоять!

Цукишима негромко рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как Тендо пытается поймать питомца, тычет палочкой и промахивается.

― Спокойной ночи! Спокойной но… стой, изворотливая зараза!

― Да, он именно такой, ― все еще веселясь, сказал Цукишима.

Они с Куроо переглянулись, замолчав и по-дурацки заулыбавшись.

― Спасибо, ― Цукишима сдвинул ногу чуть вперед, коснувшись колена Куроо своим.

― Приезжай к нам, ― сказал тот вдруг, и добавил: ― Если захочешь.

Цукишима кивнул, запоздало вспоминая, что Куроо с Тендо живут в городе.

― Я серьезно, остановитесь у меня, ― Куроо бросил быстрый взгляд на Тендо, который, кажется, достал дракона и сейчас поспешно пытался его усыпить.

Наверное… нет, Куроо точно знал о Тендо больше, чем Цукишима. Они делили одну спальню уже пять лет, а за последние несколько месяцев наверняка нагнали все три года, за которые Тендо сблизился с Цукишимой. Все-таки, он был похож на своего дракона. Только, в отличие от того, прекрасно прикидывался открытым и легким в общении.

Цукишима почувствовал укол ревности, а еще странное и приятное тепло. Он сможет приехать на каникулах к Куроо, он сможет увидеться с Тендо… Цукишима запоздало кивнул, пересадил своего дракончика обратно в ладони и перевел взгляд на окно, за которым мелькали деревья, реки и редкие домики.

Отражение Тендо возилось с дракончиком, отражение Куроо усмехалось и отказывалось помогать. А отражение Цукишимы улыбалось.


End file.
